


奎顺 女装play

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	奎顺 女装play

奎顺 女装play  
没头没尾的搞一发

“顺荣看看自己现在穿的什么衣服要怎么叫我？叫不对的话我可是要惩罚的。”

“珉…珉奎欧巴，别…不要再，再欺负我了……”权顺荣满脸潮红的趴在练习室的镜子上呜咽，呼出的哈气遮住了他视线所及的范围，好像不看到自己这番淫乱的模样就可以否认自己所处的状态。

金珉奎不知道从哪儿搞了一套合适他尺码的水手服，露腰的T恤已经随着身后人的抚摸高高的撩起，衣角也被塞到嘴里乖乖的叼着，露出来size明显已经很小但还是空了半杯的胸罩。“我们顺荣…是刚发育的小女生吗？怎么乳房连最小码的内衣都填不满？”金珉奎抬起他的下巴让他好好的看着镜子，手指拨开空荡荡的罩杯捏住隐藏的果实，在指肚的搔弄下没一会就立了起来，软软的乳肉也轻而易举的拢在指缝里磨蹭婆娑，“但是没关系，偶吧吸一吸就会长大了。”

吸一吸三个字仿佛刺激到的权顺荣的快感中枢，他软在金珉奎怀里打了一个不可忽视的冷颤，被金珉奎侧过身子吸吮到乳尖红肿才被放开。

细细密密的吻顺着被内衣勒出的红痕蔓延到腰窝，用牙齿勾起裙子背面隐藏的一截松紧带又松开，白皙的皮肤立刻被弹出一道痕迹。双手揉捏着浑圆紧致的臀部把比正常百褶裙还要更短一截的裙摆撩开，纯白色的女士蕾丝内裤堪堪的卡在人鱼线上，身前已经勃起的阴茎可怜巴巴的夹在窄小的前裆顶起鼓鼓囊囊的一团，龟头的边缘正好磨在内裤的边缘，在来来回回的扭动中吐露的前液已经连蕾丝都打湿了。鼓胀的睾丸也塞不进细窄的内裤，正好方便金珉奎从身后伸过来的手一边揉捏一边把玩，刺激的顶部的小口溢出泊泊的黏液。

玩够了前面金珉奎终于想起来权顺荣身后的小嘴，无视权顺荣哭喊着要把内裤脱下来的请求拨开后方的细带将沾了润滑液的手指塞了进去。湿热的肠道因为早就塞进去的跳蛋的刺激已经分泌了足够多的体液，轻轻抽插两下穴口就舒服的舒展开来迎接更多手指的入侵。

虽然金珉奎手指短短粗粗的平时也总是马大哈的搞破坏，但是在抚慰权顺荣这件事情上，这双手却是十足的高手，食指和中指夹带着跳蛋在后穴里转着圈儿的抠弄着，照顾到每一个能让权顺荣嘴里发出颤抖的低吟的敏感点，连第三根手指也加入这个队伍持续开拓着，感受到权顺荣小腹紧绷屁股上上下下的跟着自己的手指晃动着，眼看就要被手指操到高潮。

“顺荣怎么可以自己偷偷高潮？”手指连带着跳蛋都被快速的抽了出来，虽然抽出来的一瞬间带来了过高的快感，却仍然不能将权顺荣带上顶端，只留下突然空虚的后穴委屈的翕动着又挤出一汪不知道是什么的淫液。

“珉奎……珉奎……”饥渴的小动物被不上不下的卡在高潮以前难受的不行，眼圈红红的回头渴望金珉奎的亲吻和插入，又软又又弹性的小屁股在金珉奎跪坐中更加紧绷的大腿肌肉上磨蹭着，两只肉嘟嘟的小手也被唾液打湿掐着自己红肿的乳尖。

“想让偶吧进来嘛”平时就软糯的声线掺杂上情欲变得更像撒娇了，“想，想坐在珉奎大腿上”扭着屁股在自己肖想的地方不得章法的乱蹭，“让珉奎从后面狠狠的插进来……唔……”话还没说完内裤的细带就被扒拉到臀瓣上炙热的龟头毫不犹豫的顶了进来。

“啊好舒服……”又湿又紧的穴口收缩挤压着龟头把它往更深的地方吸进去，”还不够，顺荣还想，想要更深……”腰也塌下来臀部翘的更高，完全就是毫无防备等着被操的姿势，金珉奎又压着权顺荣的腰往里进了一寸，将将擦过权顺荣的敏感点，肉肉的身子哆嗦了一下，射精感再次袭来让权顺荣克制不住的抚摸起自己身前已经硬到流水的阴茎。

“顺荣又不听话了，看来是要给一些惩罚了。”但他忘了他正被金珉奎按在镜子上操，他的一举一动身后的弟弟都可以很清楚的看到。作乱的双手被扔在一旁的毛巾束缚在身后，屁股也因此翘的更高，下身的轻轻顶弄就能带来一波肉浪让金珉奎忍不住将惩罚落在白皙的臀瓣上。

“顺荣想射吗？”被欲望烧到嘶哑的声线落在耳畔，逐渐加快的操弄把穴口溢出的液体都拍打出泡沫，对前列腺的持续刺激让后穴夹的越来越紧渴求更加灭顶的快感，权顺荣终于如愿以偿的坐在金珉奎大腿上被操弄了个彻底，肌肉紧绷脚趾蜷缩被汗水打湿的头发胡乱的甩动着。“想……想被珉奎操射……”

手被掌控在金珉奎手里倒也乖乖的不想着给自己打出来，但是濒临射精的感觉已经持续了太久似乎需要更多的刺激才能达到高潮。

“那顺荣抱着被我操好不好？哥哥一定把你操爽了，嗯？”虽然是征求意见的语气但手已经撑着权顺荣的大腿转动起来，被按在硬挺上转了半圈让体内的敏感点被按压了七七八八，甫一转过身来权顺荣就软在了金珉奎的胸口爽的撑不起来腰。

松开桎梏在身后的双手让哥哥的手脚都好好缠在自己身上，比自己小一号的身体被好好的按在自己怀抱里，挺动着结实的臀腿将自己一下一下更深的顶在权顺荣的深处，松软的肠肉紧紧的包裹着自己的性器让每一下的抽插都伴随着淫靡的水声，插了没两下权顺荣就哑着嗓子射了出来，又被更深更狠的操弄拖进高潮的余韵，断断续续不成调的呻吟冒出来给金珉奎低沉的喘息和音。“偶吧，呜……最喜欢珉奎偶吧了。”

被哥哥软软的叫着偶吧告白让金珉奎心里酸软一片，哥哥的小脑袋埋在自己颈窝里，因为称呼而变得害羞让耳朵连着脸颊都泛着红潮，两个人透过镜子对视，权顺荣俏皮的隔着镜子送给金珉奎一个飞吻，让弟弟再也忍不住狠狠挺动了几下将浓稠的白浊射进了他一片狼籍的穴道。

事后：  
Ksy：珉奎怎么这么可爱呀一个飞吻就射出来了。  
Kmg：再也不跪着做了腿都麻了。


End file.
